La boda
by Pikacha
Summary: Porque siempre habrá quien impida una boda, pero no al estilo tan original de Uzumaki Naruto ¿NARUSASU O SASUNARU?


**La boda.**

**.**

_Porque siempre habrá quien impida una boda,  
>pero no al estilo tan original de Uzumaki Naruto.<br>Dedicado especialmente a __**Natsuki Uchiha Uzumaki.**_

.

.

* * *

><p>— Queridos hermanos, continuemos con esta boda. Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.<p>

Esa era la típica frase que decía cualquier padre al tratar de concluir una boda y dar la bendición a una pareja. En este caso, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, unían milenariamente sus vidas en el santuario de una Iglesia antigua con una construcción romana.

En ese preciso momento se sentía un silencio demasiado sospechoso para Sakura. Había estado engañando a Sasuke con otro hombre, la piel se le estremecía de tan sólo pensar que él podría llegar a impedir su matrimonio. No es que no amara a Sasuke, pero era bastante obvio que para el azabache no representaba nada más que una mujer más ante la sociedad. Y eso la hacía sentir vacía y tonta, es por eso que buscó un amor incondicional en otra parte. Simplemente para sentirse querida.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — retumbó la voz de hombre por todo todas partes.

Ese silencio había sido un mal augurio, porque Uzumaki Naruto había hecho acto de presencia ante la ceremonia. No iba a permitir que Sakura cometiera un error ¡No lo permitiría!

Los novios giraron al ver al individuo de cabellera dorada y se estremecieron al sólo ver esa mirada tenaz que tenía. Los cuchicheos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, mientras que el Sacerdote fruncía el ceño notoriamente, ¿cuántas veces no había presenciado ese tipo de espectáculos?

— ¡Tú no te puedes casar! — gritó el rubio entre grandes pasos que hacía eco en el lugar.

Naruto estaba completamente decidido a no dejar ir lo que le pertenecía, aunque con ello tendría que enfrentarse a una sociedad y a una jerarquía que en un chasquido podía eliminarlo. No iba a permitir que le quitaran lo que en verdad lo hacía plenamente feliz.

En el preciso momento en que faltaban unos diez pasos para llegar al altar, un hombre se puso de pie para tratar de impedir la locura que ese rubio haría. Sin embargo, otro le hizo caer de sentón en el asiento de un jalón a su costo traje de seda. No iba a permitir que arruinara el momento de Naruto.

Sakura estaba impacta, ¡aturdida!. No creía lo que sus ojos le profesaban. ¡Naruto estaba ahí! ¡¿Qué haría? En un rápido movimiento giró a ver el rostro de Sasuke, sin embargo, éste tenía la cabeza abajo evitando que sus ojos salieran a relucir. No sabía qué hacer, la simple razón era que ese chico **no** había sido su amante…

— ¡Teme! ¡Te dije que no lo permitiría! — rugió Naruto mientras se acercaba con calma hacía Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó el Sacerdote ante el alboroto y el gran insulto que había soltado semejante hombre.

— ¡Padre usted no puede casar a Sasuke Uchiha con esa mujer! ¡Él está esperando un hijo mío!

La cara de todos se convirtió en un gran dilema en ese preciso momento ¡¿un hombre embarazado?

— ¡Usuratonkachi! — gritó Sasuke saliendo de su mutismo. — ¡¿Fue lo único que se te ocurrió decir? — reclamó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amante. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su joven vida.

Sakura no cabía en la impresión de lo que estaba pasando, entonces si Naruto osaba decir eso y Sasuke no negaba nada… es que ellos dos habían mantenido relaciones y obviamente su adorado azabache había sido el que recibía. ¡¿A qué diablos estaban jugando?

— Teme, tuve que recorrer veinte cuadras en una bicicleta robada para poder llegar aquí. No es mi culpa que no se me ocurriera nada mejor ´ttebayo.

— ¡¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — gritó Fugaku, el hombre que anteriormente se había puesto de pie y había sido detenido por su primogénito. — Pensé que me había deshecho de ti. — se había parado de su asiento y se dirigía hacía el rubio.

— Hierba mala nunca muere, Sr. Uchiha. Además que dejarme amarrado medio desnudo en una cama no fue la mejor idea de su hijo.

— ¡Dobe!

— ¡Usted no podría casarse ni en un millón de años! ¡Jamás en mis cuarenta años de servirle a Dios me habían ofendido tanto! — gritó el Sacerdote, mientras salía del santuario por la puerta detrás del altar, murmurando algo sobre los pecadores…

Los invitados empezaron a murmurar más fuerte mirando con reproche a la pareja mientras que Sakura seguía sumergida en su mundo. Sasuke jamás le reclamó aquellas noches que no llegaba a dormir y las razones de que no lo hiciera es porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, ¡estaba con su amante!

— ¡Huyamos, teme! — gritó Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke y la jalaba para salir del lugar, mientras que Fugaku trababa de impedirlo. Sin embargo, una persona en la puerta detuvo la carrera de los amantes.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres, Naruto? — preguntó el hombre con una mirada seria, sin embargo, en su rostro no había ningún signo de reproche. No había nada que reprochar. — ¿No te arrepentirás después?

— No, yo amo a Sasuke y éste teme me ama a mí, papá — respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pasando por un lado de su padre que sonreía orgulloso.

— Confío en ti, hijo — susurró mirando a su único hijo y heredero pasar libremente de él. No iba a ser él culpable de la infelicidad del rubio. Lo iba a apoyar, porque era lo único que podía hacer por él.

— ¡SASUKE! ¡Si te atreves a cruzar esa puerta… te arrepentirás! — gritó furioso Fugaku desde atrás.

Naruto detuvo su recorrido mirando de reojo a Sasuke, si se detenía no podría culparlo. Aunque si se negaba tendría que hacer las cosas por las malas. Sin embargo, el azabache sólo se soltó del agarre que tenía impuesto sobre él y sonrió con la mirada baja para susurrar un leve "Mira esto, padre" y besarlo desesperadamente. Ahora era Sasuke quien tomaba su mano y salían corriendo de aquel santuario que no aceptaba el amor que se profesaban.

— ¡Minato, detenlos! — rugió el azabache mayor en su último intento por impedir algo inevitable.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto y Sasuke habían huido en el automóvil del magnate millonario de Minato Namikaze. Habían huido de los prejuicios de la sociedad de los cuales se encargaría Minato de arreglar, porque no dejaría que su "concuño" interfiriera en la felicidad de su retoño, por lo menos eso es lo que haría su difunta esposa, Kushina.

— Detente, Fugaku. — Argumentó el magnate al tener al azabache delante de él. — Es hora que mires por la felicidad de tus hijos y no por el bienestar de tu compañía.

— Jamás lo comprenderías, inepto — dijo en susurro al viento, mientras salía de la Iglesia. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke y hacerle entender su maldito error. Jamás permitiría que su hijo estuviera con otro hombre, ¡nunca!

— Si Naruto y Sasuke se juntan, podríamos unir nuestras macro-empresas ¿qué dices, Fugaku? — hizo su tentadora oferta esperando la respuesta de su antiguo rival.

Pensándolo bien, Naruto era un buen partido después de todo ¿verdad, Fugaku?

.

.

.

Los invitados se habían dispersado en total discreción. Mientras Fugaku y Minato se disculpaban con todo el mundo, por el escándalo que habían armado sus hijos. Sin embargo, había un invitado que apenas llegaba a la Iglesia, sumamente agotado y sudado.

Sakura estaba sentada en los escalones del vestíbulo de la Iglesia soltando pequeñas lágrimas pasajeras. Jamás perdonaría la humillación por la cual la había hecho pasar Sasuke. Lo adoraba, pero jamás se imagino que podría ser un homosexual… todo había sido un desperdicio. Su vestido blanco ahora estaba sucio y arrugado, al igual que su cabello despeinado y su maquillaje corrido.

— ¿Sakura-san? — preguntó la voz de un hombre muy conocida para ella.

— ¡Lee! — gritó exaltada.

El chico inmediatamente se tiró a ella, refugiándola en un abrazo que quería que durara para siempre. Muy pocas veces le era permitido abrazarla en público y era correspondido con la misma intensidad.

— Sentía que no llegaba a tiempo. Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san, pero un loco me robó la bicicleta en mi carrera hacía acá.

Y vaya loco él que se la había robado.

— No te preocupes, Lee — susurró la chica mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su amante. — Desde hoy, estaremos juntos. — Y era la verdad, al final agradecía a Naruto por haber impedido que ella misma cometiera el peor error de su vida.

.

.

.

— ¡Teme te dije que no había sido buena idea!

— No oí que te quejaras en ese momento, dobe.

Naruto y Sasuke habían sido detenidos por el oficial Sarutobi Azuma en la carretera 51. Los habían encontrado en pleno coito en vía pública. Inmediatamente fueron arrestados y llevados a la comisaría más cercana, había sido inevitable pelear mientras los metían presos a una celda donde había varias personas. Y lo sorprendente fue encontrar a Kakashi e Iruka sentados en el pequeño catre de la esquina.

— ¿En la vía pública, chicos? — preguntó Kakashi irónicamente.

— Por lo menos ya sé porque no estaban en la Iglesia — murmuró Naruto.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Está historia es corta y algo alocada, pero me gusto al final como terminó. Espero que les haya gustado y me tengan el tiempo de dejarme algún comentario.<strong>

**.**

**Los quiere Pikacha**


End file.
